In order for data on a computer to be backed up to a remote location a network connection may be necessary. If the computer has no network connectivity, the computer may store the data on its hard drive until it is able to establish network connectivity. Thus, if the computer is unable to establish network connectivity and the hard drive of the computer were to fail, data could be lost because the data was not backed up to a remote location.